The Bad Days
by Former Queen of Hearts
Summary: What would happen if the characters of G Gundam all had bad days? I would take advantage of them, of course.
1. George de Sand

George: Okay, this is just not fair. Why couldn't it have been "Sai Saici's Bad Day", or even, "Argo's Bad Day"?  
  
Queen of Hearts: Oh George, it's because Sai Saici's always having bad days and Argo's, well he's in prison. That good enough for ya', da sand?  
  
George: That was an extremely lame joke, you know.  
  
Queen of Hearts: Whatever. But you don't have to worry, I'm doing a chapter for all of you!  
  
Everyone in G Gundam: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*gasp, cough*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Queen of Hearts: Sorry everyone.  
  
Domon: HA! You can't write a bad day for me 'cause I'm always having a bad day!  
  
Queen of Hearts: Don't worry Domon, I can think up some stuff for you.  
  
Domon: ARGH!!!  
  
Rain: The Queen of Hearts does not own G Gundam. That's a good thing for all of us.  
  
Allenby: You've got that right.  
  
Queen of Hearts: You all hate me.  
  
G Gundam people: Yup! ^_^  
  
Queen of Hearts: -_-; Okay, let's get this over with.  
  
Warnings: The people in this story will indeed be VERY out of character. You have been warned.  
  
Part 1-George de Sand  
  
George de Sand woke up on a bright and sunny day, never suspecting what could happen to him. Oh, he'll find out soon enough.  
  
He got up and dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Hello Master George." Raymond, the butler, greeted cheerily. He was readying some tea.  
  
"Hello Raymond." George said, still a little groggy.  
  
Raymond brought a cup of steaming tea over to George.  
  
"Whoops!" Raymond cried when he just happened to trip over a very random sock in the middle of the floor.  
  
"YAHH!" George yelled as the butler toppled onto him. Where did the tea go, you ask?  
  
George's eyes grew wide as they began to water. The lava-hot tea started to seep through his clean pants. Right onto his legs.  
  
"Oh dear! I am so sorry Master George!" Raymond apologized as he began soaking up the steaming mess with a towel.  
  
"Th-that's...alright..." George got up from his seat as Raymond got out another towel to right the terrible wrong that had been committed.  
  
George slowly climbed the stairs to his quarters. At the top of the stairs, he let out a small yelp of pain.  
  
When he had at last changed his sopping pants, he went back downstairs. Breakfast totally forgotten, he went out to the garden where the princess Maria Louise sat enjoying the fresh smell of the flowers.  
  
George sat down next to her, wincing as his pants scratched against his burned legs.  
  
"Lovely day, isn't it?" He stuck up a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." George looked over at the princess. Instead of seeing the usually lovely maiden he was used to, he saw a punk with spiked pink hair, leather jacket, and a black mini skirt.  
  
"Who on Earth are you?!" George stood straight up, his burns completely forgotten.  
  
"Duh. I'm Maria Louise." The girl replied. George could swear that he caught a glimpse of a tongue ring in her mouth.  
  
"M-Maria Louise?" George sputtered out. He stared at her for another few minutes and rubbed his eyes once or twice.  
  
"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." And with that, the weirded-out Maria Louise turned around and picked up her spot in her magazine.  
  
George couldn't believe it. He turned around to go to the training grounds. He needed to clear his head, and training with Gundam Rose was the perfect way to do it.  
  
He got into his gundam and took out his sword. He lunged it to and fro, back and forth, using all of those flashy and cool moves.  
  
He swished it one last time and put it away. Then he decided that it would be a good idea to practice using the Rose Bits. Oh, what a bad idea.  
  
The protective cape flew up to release the bits. A torrent of red flew out and floated in midair in front of Neo-France's gundam pilot.  
  
He decided to aim at a nearby rock to see if he could reduce it to rubble. As his brain waves changed sending out signals to the bits, they moved forward.  
  
Then, the worst possible thing that could happen to the knight happened. The Rose Bits turned on him, and began to fire.  
  
At first, George was too shocked to move. Then he regained his senses and ran like all hell was after him.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" He lost all dignity and began stumbling everywhere as the bits chased him, still firing. If a different member of the Shuffle alliance had seen him then, they would not have been able to identify him, what with all the flailing of the arms and the inconvenient tripping over numerous rocks.  
  
The bits continued chasing him until they all ran out of ammo. Then they all fell to the ground, harmless.  
  
"Phew..." George wiped the perspiration that had gathered on his forehead.  
  
He made his way back to the housing unit that his gundam resided in. He left Gundam Rose there, making a mental note to himself to get it fixed.  
  
He made it back to his house. Raymond greeted him at the door. He went upstairs to his bedroom and lay down on the bed.  
  
"What has been happening today?" He asked himself.  
  
The door slowly creaked open. Maria Louise, the REAL Maria Louise, slowly made her way in. She was glad that she had hired that fake to take her pace for the day so that she could go out and get all of the necessary items. Behind her followed Raymond, Domon Kasshu, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beasly, Sai Saici, Argo Gulsky, and Chibodee Crocket.  
  
The whole large group snuck up quietly behind the unsuspecting George. Then they all yelled the exact same thing-"SURPRISE!"  
  
"GAAAAHHHH!!!" George jumped out of his sitting position and landed sprawled out on the bed.  
  
"Happy birthday George!" Chibodee shouted happily.  
  
"B-birthday?" George had been stuttering an awful lot today, don't you agree?  
  
"Yeah, it's your birthday today, remember?" Domon said.  
  
George's eyes grew wider than they had been that day. It was his birthday, the worst day of the year.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Came an echo to the Martians on Mars.  
  
  
  
George: That was the most humiliating thing that was ever written about me.  
  
Queen of Hearts: I'm glad that you liked it.  
  
Domon: still laughing That was too great...  
  
Chibodee: Ooh, the next chapter should be good.  
  
Queen of Hearts: It's a good thing that you're excited Chibodee, 'cause you're next.  
  
Chibodee: stops the mad giggling and stares at her with a scared face  
  
Domon: starts cracking up hysterically  
  
Chibodee: It's not funny!  
  
Domon: Yes it is!  
  
Queen of Hearts: Okay then, now all you readers need to do is become reviewers! Bye! 


	2. Chibodee Crocket

Chibodee: This is not fair!  
  
George: Tough luck, I already went.  
  
Domon: is on the ground, rolling around, laughing hysterically This is too priceless!  
  
Queen of Hearts: Keep it up Domon, I'm saving the best for last.  
  
Domon: stops You mean me?  
  
Rain: Whom else would she mean?  
  
Queen of Hearts: Yes, I meant you. I'm going to do you last so I can have plenty of time to think up all kinds of maniacal torture.  
  
Domon: Gulp...  
  
Queen of Hearts: And if anyone wants to suggest stuff for any of these people, just click that wonderful little review button on the bottom of your screen. I may even do some characters twice.  
  
Everyone else: Please no!  
  
Queen of Hearts: Oh, yes I am. Sai Saici, the disclaimer.  
  
Sai Saici: The Queen of Hearts does not own any anime giant fighting robots, nor does she deserve the title of a member of the Shuffle Alliance.  
  
Queen of Hearts: I'm no member of the Shuffle Alliance! Although I would like to be...  
  
SA: RUN!!!  
  
Queen of Hearts: Wait! Come back! How do I sign up?  
  
Warnings: The people in this fic will indeed be VERY out of character. You have been warned.  
  
Part 2-Chibodee Crocket  
  
Chibodee Crocket took another sip of the steaming liquid in his mug. He was staring out a window at the white-wintery wonderland that lay before him.  
  
The Gundam Maxter team had decided to take a little vacation down to the Earth. They had gone to a nice little ski resort, so little that it contained a shopping mall right within the district.  
  
"The best part of waking up, is Folgers in your cup." Chibodee sang to himself. (credit to Deathsythe, that was too funny!)  
  
He went downstairs, humming softly. He had thought that he would take Janet, Shirley, Bunny, and Cath skiing for a couple of hours.  
  
"Hello girls." He greeted happily.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Came the voices of his teammates around the corner, in the living room of their lodge.  
  
He walked into the room expecting to see his bright and lively girls up and about. Hoo boy...  
  
"Brr, I'm freezing! Cath shouted, only inches from the fire.  
  
"Hey! Quit hogging all the space!" Janet shoved her aside.  
  
"Stop that!" Bunny shouted at them.  
  
"You're taking all of the blanket!" Shirley wined.  
  
Chibodee couldn't be more shocked. There were his crew members, but not dressed in their usual skimpy outfits (I'm referring to their bathing suits). They were dressed in bland sweatsuits, shivering under their blanket.  
  
"OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Chibodee shrieked, dropping his cup.  
  
"Oh, hey Chibodee." They all chorused. Chibodee couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed them again and again, only to get a stinging sensation on the lids.  
  
He stumbled into the kitchen, carrying the now-shattered mug with him. He threw the shards away, and washed his hands. All throughout this entire process, his eyes wouldn't shut.  
  
He walked out of the kitchen and onto the porch.  
  
~A little skiing should probably do some good.~ He thought. This should be alot of fun for us...  
  
He went down and rented some skis. He would have rather been snowboarding, but they were all out.  
  
"Just my luck..." He said to himself as he strapped the too-small skis on. He stumbled, trying to stand up, but he kept falling.  
  
At last he was able to stand and he walked, or tripped, over to the ski lift. The line was abnormally long, and it took about an hour to get on one of the cars.  
  
When he at last found one, he quickly found a seat and sat down. He was right next to a really old guy, who talked about nothing but "the old days" and how the economy would bring the world to an end. Chibodee just sat there and sighed.  
  
They finally got up to the summit and Chibodee still found himself next to the old geezer. Now he was talking about how the gundam fights reminded him of the old days when people would mud wrestle just to see who got the day's crop.  
  
Chibodee wanted nothing more than to get away from this guy at the very minute, so he sped down the mountain as fast as he could go. But alas, the senior citizen wasn't about to let an audience get away. He went down just as fast as Chibodee had.  
  
~This is getting ridiculous.~ Was the only thought that went through Chibodee's mind as he looked back to see the old man gaining on him. What a stupid idea...  
  
"SMACK!!!" And the tree shook.  
  
"Ow..."Chibodee groaned as he slid down the tree. Man, that had to hurt.  
  
The old man had now stopped following Chibodee, for he was on the ground laughing. His sides were heaving so badly, you would suspect that he was suffering from a heart attack.  
  
Chibodee stood up very slowly so as not to make the pain any worse. He could hear the old man gasping for breath as he rolled around with tears streaming from his eyes. Just great.  
  
"Hello mister! I just ran into a tree, don't you think that you could at least try to help me?!" He shouted.  
  
The old man stopped, still giggling maniacally. "Oh. So you have." Then he burst into laughter again.  
  
Chibodee sweatdropped.  
  
The guy stopped one last time and stood up. He lifted a hand to his face and pulled off a rubber mask. Underneath the mask was none other than-  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!" Chibodee shouted angrily.  
  
"That was great Chibodee, I think that I'm going to send the tape to the World's Funniest Home Videos." Domon sneered as he held up the video camera.  
  
"Just shoot me!" Chibodee shouted. He walked solemnly back to the lodge with Domon following on his heels.  
  
~I need to blow off some steam.~ he thought as Domon headed straight for the kitchen. He went around back to find the Gundam Maxter, in all its pride and glory.  
  
"Ah, the perfect way to forget about my day." He said to himself as he got into the cockpit. Hehe...  
  
Punching every which was he could, Chibodee started to feel better.  
  
~One last hit.~ He thought. He was ready for his ultimate move, the Burning Punch. Right in the middle of a ski resort.  
  
"YAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Chibodee shouted as he threw that one last hit. It went directly into a nearby mountain.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE US!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed all the little people who were being smothered in snow.  
  
"Oh great..." Chibodee sighed as the snow landed on top of him.  
  
  
  
Queen of Hearts: Poor Chibodee. When's that episode of World's Funniest Home Videos on?  
  
Chibodee: Don't you dare watch it!  
  
Everyone else: watching the TV HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibodee: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Queen of Hearts: That was good...Argo, I think that I'm gonna do you next.  
  
Argo: Why me? I didn't do anything!  
  
Queen of Hearts: Exactly, you barely do anything. So I'm gonna liven up your day.  
  
Domon: I'll keep the camera handy.  
  
Queen of Hearts: Good. 


	3. Argo Gulsky

Queen of Hearts: This is great! My third chapter!  
  
George and Chibodee: Not that we're too happy about it.  
  
Queen of Hearts: Shush. Now anyway...  
  
Queen of Hearts is interrupted by some strange sound  
  
Domon: laughing so hard that his guts are about to spill onto the floor BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Queen of Hearts: And just WHAT is so funny?!  
  
Domon: I LOVE to see everyone else suffer! YAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Rain: Just because your dad was asleep for years, your mom was killed, your master died, and your brother died doesn't mean that you can poke fun at others who are having a bad time!  
  
Domon: Yes I can!  
  
Queen of Hearts: Whatever. -_-  
  
Argo: Does this chapter HAVE to be about me?  
  
Queen of Hearts: Yes, it does.  
  
Argo: Darn.  
  
Queen of Hearts: And thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate them! ^_^  
  
Sai Saici: Yeah, well...Deathsythe's suggestion was a little out of the blue...  
  
Queen of Hearts: He said that he couldn't think of anything, so that's okay. Thanks Deathsythe! You're a pal!  
  
Argo: Hoo boy, let's get this over with.  
  
Disclaimer: G Gundam is not mine. No way. Never. Nada. Let's see how many "n" words I can fit into my disclaimer...  
  
5 hours later nay, noddo, NASA, nargh, nasal...  
  
Warnings: The people in this fic will indeed be VERY out of character. You have been warned.  
  
Part 3-Argo Gulsky  
  
The sun dawned on this brand new day at the jail in Russia...Okay, I don't know exactly where in Russia, but I know it's there.  
  
Argo Gulsky slowly opened his eyes. Littered all around him were empty beer bottles, all of which had been smashed.  
  
"Uhhh...My head." Argo lifted his head carefully while experiencing the worse hangover that he had had in a while.  
  
He had been up all night with his friends, partying over the fact that they were being freed the next day.  
  
But everyone was gone now. They were nowhere to be seen. Had they vanished? No, of course not. This is a fic where the things can actually happen, silly!  
  
Argo walked cautiously down the hall to where Nastasha's office was. He practically crawled in, moaning at his aching head.  
  
"Yo Argo." Came the familiar voices of his friends. Argo opened his eyes all the way and could see all of them standing right in front of the desk, looking down at something.  
  
He made his way over to where they were standing and looked down at what they were staring at. It was a piece of paper. It said:  
  
I, Nastasha, hereby allow this group of space pirates to leave the jail under strict watch. I also command that their leader, Argo Gulsky, stay behind as penalty for their actions.  
  
Needless to say, Argo threw a hissy fit.  
  
"Geez man, no need to go mental on us!" The one named Bob shouted as a chicken flew past his face.  
  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME BEHIND?!" Argo yelled twice as loud as he ever had.  
  
"Sorry bud. But that was the only way to save our hides." Charlie answered him.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Argo yelled as he stormed out of the room. Outside, he met Nastasha.  
  
"So, I see that you've read the document." She said calmly as Argo fumed.  
  
"Why are you making me stay here?!" Argo wined less loudly because he was in front of Nastasha.  
  
"Because you haven't finished scrubbing the floors with the toothbrush yet." Nastasha replied, still calm.  
  
"You do realize that no one does that anymore." Argo said.  
  
"IF YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE THAT KIND OF ATTITUDE WITH ME YOUNG MAN, THEN GO TO YOUR CELL!!!" Nastasha screeched.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Argo hurriedly went down to his living quarters and shut the bars with a loud clang.  
  
Later that day, when Argo had finished his afternoon "clang the cup up against the bars" routine, the guards brought in another prisoner. It was a guy a few years older than Argo, but he had a balding head and a HUMONGOUS moustache.  
  
"Hmm?" Argo looked at the new guy.  
  
One of the guards noticed his curiosity and said to him, "This one was brought in for cow tipping."  
  
Argo arched a brow. Cow tipping? In this weather? Oh well, he thought. Anything can happen in the Queen of Hearts' fics.  
  
The guy looked calm enough, so Argo decided that it would be fine to have him around.  
  
"Say mister, do ya' mind if I play some music on this here harmonicy?" The guy asked in a very noticeable old southern accent.  
  
"Uhh...Sure." Hehe, Argo would soon learn that it was a BIG mistake to say that.  
  
The tune of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" soon spread throughout the entire grounds.  
  
After about the fourteenth playing, Argo was getting slightly annoyed. Around the thirtieth, ticked off. About the eighty-sixth, REALLY pissed.  
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!?!?!?!" Argo couldn't control it any longer.  
  
"Well excuse me sir. But I do reckon I remember you sayin' that you didn't mind me playin' this here harmonicy!" The guy said back.  
  
"And it's not a 'harmonicy', it's a 'harmonica'!" Argo finally lost his temper. He stepped up to the door that held him back from the outside world and bent them apart enough to let him through.  
  
Nastasha suddenly appeared on the scene. "How dare you destroy our property!" She shouted. She pulled a remote control thing out of her pocket and pressed the button.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!" Went the jail as Argo's bomb detonated.  
  
"Ow..." Argo stood there amidst the rubble, completely covered in soot.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Laughed the guy as he looked over at Argo. When the bomb had gone off, his mask had been blown away. And he was, you guessed it, Domon!  
  
"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! HOO BOY, THAT WAS GREAT!!!" Domon shouted, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.  
  
Argo just stared into space...  
  
  
  
Argo: is staring off into space Uhhhh...  
  
Sai Saici: Uh, HELLO? waves his hand in front of Argo's face  
  
Domon: I got that one taped too! This is going to be some collection!  
  
George: At least he didn't tape mine.  
  
Domon: Don't count your chickens before they hatch. I had a camera hidden in the birthday cake.  
  
George: Gulp...  
  
Queen of Hearts: That may not be my best work yet, but it was okay.  
  
Sai Saici: Let me guess, I'm next.  
  
Queen of Hearts: Wow! You're a psychic?  
  
Sai Saici: Shoot me now!  
  
Keiun and Zuisen: This should be fun...  
  
Sai Saici: I thought that you guys were on my side!  
  
Queen of Hearts: I have the most perfect idea for your chapter, Sai Saici. Hehehe...  
  
Domon: Popcorn, anyone?  
  
Tune in next time for more silliness and fun! 


	4. Sai Saici

Queen of Hearts: OH! I'm so sorry everyone!  
  
Chibodee: What's the matter?  
  
Queen of Hearts: That last chapter REALLY, and I mean REALLY sucked.  
  
Argo: I know that already.  
  
Domon: is still cracking up WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! IT WAS GREAT!!!  
  
George: Uh, Domon? It wasn't THAT funny.  
  
Domon: can't hear him BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rain: I think that he takes this fic far too seriously.  
  
Queen of Hearts: Or maybe not seriously enough.  
  
Sai Saici: Must you do mine?  
  
Queen of Hearts: Mmhmm. You're the perfect victi- I mean subject.  
  
Sai Saici: sweatdrop Just great.  
  
Queen of Hearts: And after this chapter all you readers will feel extra sorry for Sai Saici. That poor cutie!  
  
Sai Saici: Now I feel loads better. -_-  
  
Keiun: Now Sai Saici,  
  
Zuisen: You must uphold your family honor,  
  
Both: And live out this torture! both strike funny DBZ poses and put up victory signs  
  
Everyone else: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Queen of Hearts: I was really motivated to write this chapter now because...I SAW THE REAL SHAOLIN MONKS!!!  
  
G Gundam cast: *gasp* REALLY?!  
  
Queen of Hearts: They were so cool! Some of them performed kata with weaponry, and there was one that balanced on three spears, and another two laid on top of one another with a board of nails in between them and another person broke a wooden board over them with a hammer!  
  
Allenby: Save your breath, woman!  
  
Queen of Hearts: I'll try. So this chapter is going to be extra good for three reasons. One, I haven't updated in a while. Two, I saw the Shaolin Monks just a few days ago. And three...  
  
Everyone: WHAT IS IT?!?!  
  
Queen of Hearts: ...Because my last chapter sucked! ^_^  
  
Everyone else: anime fall  
  
Warnings: The people in this fic will indeed be VERY out of character. You have been warned.  
  
Part 4-Sai Saici  
  
"YAWN!!!" Sai Saici got up from bed. He had slept like a log. An old, smelly, rotting log.  
  
"SAI SAICI!!!" Keiun yelled up to him.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sai Saici groaned. It had been about half a year since the Thirteenth Gundam Fight, and after everything was all set he enjoyed a nice peaceful life in the Shaolin Temple. Which meant that he annoyed the two older monks every chance he got.  
  
As Sai Saici made his way down for morning practice, something didn't seem right in the temple. It just seemed, out of place.  
  
"Ah, here he is now." Zuisen greeted as the young martial artist made his way down.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" The very groggy Sai Saici asked when he saw all the strange people littered around the temple.  
  
"Well young Sai Saici, it's a long story." Keiun smiled in reassurance.  
  
"And to make that long story short, we're selling the Shaolin Temple and moving to Miami." Zuisen gave a thumbs-up sign.  
  
Sai Saici's eyes went extremely wide as he heard this news. What was this? Could his ears be deceiving him? No, that wasn't it. The guy in the spiffy suit that stood in front of him was real. Really real.  
  
"Wha, wha, wha, wha..." All that he could do was stand there and stare into an infinite abyss.  
  
"Well, we're going now. So, see ya'!" Keiun and Zuisen high-tailed it out of there.  
  
"Alright men, tear it all down." The guy in the spiffy suit said.  
  
Sai Saici took a moment from his self-pity to look at the man. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
The guy in the spiffy suit looked down at him. "My name is, um, Charlie Somethingorother, young one." The guy said.  
  
"Well Mr. Somethingorother, I'll have you know that I grew up in this temple and I refuse to just stand around and watch it get torn to the ground!" Sai Saici said as a soap box magically appeared underneath him.  
  
"Yeah yeah, sure sure. Whatever, kid. Just go outside and play in the sandbox or something." Charlie said as he shooed Sai Saici away.  
  
"I'll have you know that I am the reigning Gundam fighter of Neo-China!" Sai Saici protested.  
  
Charlie let out a snicker. "Right kid, whatever you say."  
  
Sai Saici released himself from the guy's grip and ran away as fast as possible. He had to get away from the destruction of his home.  
  
As he ran down the abandoned road, he noticed a humongous billboard. It read, "Coming Soon, Somethingorother Mini Mall."  
  
Sai Saici practically melted to the ground. A mini mall? Right at the place that he cared the most about.  
  
He got back up, only with tears in his eyes this time. This just was not his day. (Hence, the name of the story)  
  
He ran down to the town and straight into the nearest bar. So what if he was only sixteen? He needed something to calm his nerves.  
  
After he ordered a twenty-gallon jug of sake, he sat down and guzzled. A sharp, bitter taste raced down his throat and he nearly lost his balance. After another drink or so, he rushed into the bathroom and lost whatever he had in his stomach.  
  
When he came back, he kept on drinking. He needed to wash away all his despair, all his fear and all that other crap.  
  
A little later, he thought that he saw someone he recognized. His vision was a little blurred, but he could make out blue hair on a girl's head. Hmm. Where had he seen that before? Where could it have been?  
  
A little light bulb went off above Sai Saici's head. Cecil! But who was she with?  
  
There was a guy next to her!!! OH NO!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
And, oh no, the guy has his arm around her! AAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And Sai Saici fainted.  
  
He woke up in his bed, just like he did every morning. What had happened? He could remember a few things, and he knew that the temple had been torn down.  
  
So how could he be in it at that very moment?  
  
Charlie Somethingorother made his way through Sai Saici's bedroom and right next to the bed. "Confused, are we?"  
  
Sai Saici looked up. "What?!"  
  
Charlie Somethingorother laughed. But it was kind of a restrained laugh, like he was someone who was used to hysterical laughter. Wonder who that could be?  
  
"Oh, Sai Saici. I can't believe that you haven't figured it out yet." And Charlie removed his rubber mask, revealing none other than...  
  
"DOMON?!?!?!?!?!" Sai Saici yelled.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! That has to be one of my greatest pranks yet!" Domon shouted through insane bursts of laughter.  
  
"But, but...What about Cecil?" Sai Saici asked.  
  
"She was part of my ingenious plan, and she agreed to make you miserable for a day." Domon rubbed his hands together.  
  
"So...You really aren't going to turn the temple into a mini mall?" Sai Saici cheered up.  
  
"Haha! Of course not. I know how hard you worked to restore it and I respect that." Domon chuckled.  
  
"Well, if that's all set, I still feel like we're missing something." Sai Saici pondered.  
  
"You're absolutely right..."  
  
Over in Miami...  
  
"Aahhh...This is the life." Keiun sighed as he relaxed on the beach.  
  
"Oh waitress! Another pina colada if you may." Zuisen raised his glass in the air.  
  
  
  
Queen of Hearts: I thought that it was actually pretty good.  
  
Sai Saici: That turned out better than I expected.  
  
George: That's because she could only make us suffer.  
  
Queen of Hearts: Because you people are older and have had more experience in the area.  
  
Chibodee: Thanks to you.  
  
Queen of Hearts: XP The next chapter is going to be for Allenby, so buckle up!  
  
D-sythe: randomly pops in You had better not hurt her!  
  
Queen of Hearts: Of course not!...Much...  
  
Domon: still on the ground So...please...review...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
